Friends
by Fading wind
Summary: Winry Rockbell did not have many friends. [WinrySchiezka]


Title: Friends  
Genre: General/Romance  
Pairing: Winry x Schiezka  
Summary: Winry Rockbell did not have many friends  
Warnings: Yuri. OOCness. Fading wind's bad grammar.  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything...

**Friends**

Winry Rockbell did not have many friends.

The few friends she had were very close to her.

There were Edward and Alphonse. The two people closest to her, whom she had known since long ago, before she was old enough to remember much. They were almost more than friends to her. They were like brothers and sister. They played together every day in the fields, they went to the same school, they shared their happiness and sadness with each other, they did everything together, before the hard times came upon them. Then they were separated, by distance, but not by any other means. They thought of each other every single moment. They were a family, loving and caring for each other.

There was Paninya. The girl she met in Rush Valley. A girl who shared her great interest and enthusiasm in automail and mechanics. They were both young teenage girls with dreams and ambitions, and fantasies of true love.

And there was... Schiezka. The bookworm. The girl who loved reading more than anything and remembered every single word she read. Winry was awed by this amazing ability. She and Schiezka were quite different girls. Schiezka was three years older than her. Schiezka had no interest in automail and mechanics whatsoever. Schiezka had no sense of romance. Schiezka was random, silly and funny. They were nothing like each other. Yet they had become good friends.

Winry often wondered why. Why did she meet Schiezka? Why did they become friends? Why... why did she feel a strange feeling whenever she was near Schiezka? She didn't understand, and she was particularly confused by the weird, unfamiliar feeling when she was around Schiezka. It was new to her, and she wanted to know what it meant.

She had no idea until one day, when they were both on the train to Rizenbul, Schiezka's hand accidentally brushed against her face. A jolt of pleasure and delight shot through her. Without meaning to, she let out a gasp. Schiezka stared at her curiously. She apologized to Schiezka quickly and said it was nothing.

The two of them remained very quiet during the rest of the trip. Winry felt lost. She didn't know what to say. The usually loud, chatty Winry Rockbell was silent. She was surprised by the noise she had made when Schiezka made that brief contact. She thought and thought about it, her mind so concentrated that she did not notice Schiezka's dreamy gaze upon her.

"Schiezka," she said suddenly, surprising both Schiezka and herself. Schiezka quickly turned and looked away, trying to hide the colour flooding into her cheeks. "Look at me," Winry ordered. The girl looked at her with a small, scared smile and bright red cheeks. Winry lifted her hand uncertainly and it hovered in the air in front of Schiezka's face. Schiezka's eyes followed the hand, her pupils darting around nervously. Then slowly, the hand touched the girl's cheek. Schiezka squealed and backed away quickly. Too quickly. Her back hit the back of the seat hard, and she squealed again, this time in pain, not in fright.

Winry winced each time she heard Schiezka's squeal. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just... I just want to say something to you, but it's too difficult to get the words out of my mouth, so... I tried to use action instead to express myself." Winry lowered her head after speaking. Schiezka watched her, and all the while she swallowed uneasily, as if expecting something terrible to come out of Winry's mouth.

Winry looked up after what seemed like hours. Two patches of pink had floated onto her cheeks. At that moment, a random thought drifted into Schiezka's mind. _She looks so quite cute when she's blushing... WAIT! What was I thinking? _Her own cheeks coloured as well, brightening yet even more when she saw Winry gently smiling at her.

"I love you, Schiezka." Winry's voice was so low it was barely audible, but Schiezka caught every word clearly. "I've pondered this feeling for a long long time, and it is only now that I realize that it's love, Schiezka. Love. I know it's true, because... because..." She paused for a while. "Oh, don't ask me why, but I know that it's true. I'm just absolutely sure."

Schiezka would have smiled, almost laughed, at Winry's stubbornness if she wasn't so embarrassed by her words. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came. Her mind was blank. Winry looked at her, a look of impatience on her face, waiting for something, anything. But nothing ever came. Then suddenly something overtook Winry, and she decided better than just to wait.

She dived forward and captured Schiezka's lips with her own. Schiezka squealed for the third time, in shock, but Winry heard a trace of delight in it as well. Pleased with herself, she continued her task. She pushed her tongue against Schiezka's firmly closed lips, begging for entrance. Schiezka couldn't resist and gave away at last and Winry's tongue slid in. The moment the two tongues met, both girls felt an eletrical sensation surging through them, and it was not unpleasant. Winry tasted what seemed vaguely like black tea in Schiezka's mouth, and she laughed inside. She never imagined Schiezka the kind of person who liked to drink black tea.

It was a century before Schiezka pulled away, desperate for fresh air.

Perhaps encouraged by the kiss, Schiezka finally managed to get the words out of her mouth.

"I love you too, Winry," she whispered.

Now Winry knew they were more than just friends.

_The End_

**A/N: **This is my first WinrySchiezka fic! I love this pairing, but I've never managed to do a fic of it. Now I have succeeded, but sadly it seems very OOC... T.T Oh well, I'll work on this pairing more in the future. Please read & review!


End file.
